No Place Like Home
by rainbowlover25
Summary: It was just a dare, Lily didn't mean to run into the Doctor. What surprises will these two have to face?
1. Chapter 1

Walking into this house I just don't feel right. As if the walls are watching me. I find myself turning trying to find the eyes, but I see nothing. I've decided to just go with this stupid dare. A few too many drinks and my friends have talked me into this. As they wait outside, I climb the large broken looking staircase. Down the hallway I walk, stopping at each door to peek inside.

I reach the end of the hall, reaching for the doorknob I hear laughter. Turning around, there is a very large thingy at the end of the hall. Alright maybe 'thingy' isn't the best way to describe it. It stands about 8ft, has what looks like feathered scales. Its mouth takes up most of its head, many little eyes scattered the forehead. As I stare, it begins to move forward. I look around, and take off running down the right hallway. Luckily, this is a huge house! Opening a door, I walk inside. Closing it and locking it as quietly as possible.

I turn, my feet are met with stairs. I slowly walk up the stairs, careful to keep looking at the bottom of the door. My eyes grow wide as I see a big shadow pass the door, I hold my breath. It passes slowly and I turn walking quickly up the stairs. Greeted with another door, I open it and close the door behind me. I bump into something as I walk forward. There stands a blue box, how did I police box get up here? It takes up most of the little room. I reach my hand forward, expecting it to fade into smoke or something, but I'm wrong. Its pure wood, and completely real!

I push just to see what it does, a door slowly opens. Poking my head inside I see a huge room, well bigger than a room. It's huge! Maybe I can hide in here. I walk inside looking around, its absolutely amazing. There's a big tube in the middle attached to what looks like a control area. A circle of other control areas with stairs in some areas. Its indescribable. I walk around the console, looking at everything. Its so cool!

Maybe I shouldn't be in here, I run to the doors again. Opening them, I walk out and run down the stairs. Turning back I see the doors are now closed. Very weird, but maybe this is just a really bad dream. Just haven't woke up yet, but I need to. I run down the hall, looking for the stairs that lead out of the house. I spot them and run to go down the stairs. My eyes grow wide, as i see the creature from before, standing at the bottom of the stairs. It runs up the stairs, I turn running as fast as I possibly can. I turn a corner, stopping to catch my breath. I feel something grab my hand and pull me into a room.

I open my mouth to scream and a hand is quickly placed over my mouth. "Whatever you do, do not scream", I watch as the shadow of the creature walks past the room. The hand is removed, I turn around. A man stands before me, his bow tie is what catches my eye first. Reaching forward I poke it with my finger. He watches as I poke his tie. He's quite handsome, standing there in his purplish brown frock coat, a matching waistcoat, and who could miss that bow tie. I grasp the front of his jacket and pull myself closer to him.

I kiss his lips, feeling him moving back I pull with all my might. Moving my hands to his face, I continue to kiss him. I pull away and his face is in complete shock."Thank you for saving me", I turn to look at the room. It looks as if it was some sitting room or something. Leaning against the sofa, I look at him. His lips are a little puffy, I'm an aggressive kisser but he deserved it. A blush is spread across his cheeks.

"You kissed me"

"Yes, I did"

"Why?"

"I just love bow ties"

He looks at me confused. A grin spreads across his face. I smile, wanting to giggle but afraid the creature would come back. This whisper conversation is just so funny. Turning away from me, he looks around the room. He walks over to the window and tried opening it. It doesn't open. He turns to look at me.

"How did you get in here?"

"The front door"

"Of course you did"

"How did you get in here?"

"Tardis"

"Tardis...you mean that police box?"

He turns and stares at me. Asking how I guessed that, I smile and walk over to him. He moves back until his back bumps into the door. Opening my mouth to answer him, we are interrupted by a loud scream like noise. He pulls me so we are nose to nose. His eyes meet mine and he tells me to trust him.


	2. Trouble

I look into his eyes and nod. Silently hoping that everything will be okay. He beckons me to follow him and slowly turns the doorknob. Biting my bottom lip, I walk out staying close to him. As we walk there is no sign of the creature. He stops and faces me.

"It's called a Mirtinon"

"The thing back there is a Mirtinon...what the hell is that?"

"It's a creature that likes empty places. It eats rotting wood, and this place is just a buffet for him!"

"Will it eat us?"

"No of course not. It only eats people when its enraged...oh... yeah it might."

"That's just great. I'm going to die next to a guy who's name I don't even know!"

"ahh forgot introductions...I'm the Doctor."

Hearing creaking in front of us, my name disappears from my mind, never leaving my lips The Doctor gives me a smile before clapping his hands loudly, "clap, clap!". I start to clap, well at least I won't die alone. I've never met someone so sure of themselves, him just standing there laughing at this creature that could kill us at any second. If he does somehow manage to get us out of this, I'll kiss him again. Is it strange that even in the face of danger I find myself wanting to kiss those sweet lips again? He looks so young but looking into his eyes, I see a man that had lived many lives. The Doctor, I'm sure I've heard that name before. Okay bringing myself back to reality, I see the Doctor has gotten the Mirtinon's attention. It stands a few doors away from us.

"What now, Doctor?", he runs away to another door. Mumbling that he forgot something. I stand there, keeping my eyes on the strange creature. It doesn't look so scary...at least until it "smiles" at me. The Mirtinon has jagged teeth dripping with what looks like drool except its a strange purple color, it moves towards me. Moving back I feel a hand grasp me arm, I turn to see the Doctor. He holds up a metal looking tool, he points it towards the creature. It makes a funny sound lighting up as it does. The Doctor waves it around, pointing it at various spots.

"Of course, it's not the only one here, to the basement!", he runs off. I take off behind him, hearing the pounding footsteps of the Mirtinon behind me. The Doctor run down the two flights of stairs to the basement. He flings the door open and pulls me against the wall. The creature runs past us and down the stairs. The Doctor slams the door shut behind the Mirtinon, he leans against the wall. I listen, waiting to hear it run up the stairs and come kill us. But instead the Mirtinon makes a completely different sound, almost like a sound of relief. Slowly opening the door, I see the Mirtinon embracing a smaller Mirtinon. I close the door, smiling to myself I turn around.

The hallway is empty, hearing a strange whirling sound I run. Making my way to the attic, opening the door just in time to see the 'police box, so called 'TARDIS', disappearing. After all of that he's just going to leave? What else is there to do but leave too. I make my way out of the doors, leaving the house behind me. Who was that strange man? I've never felt that rush before, is that the right word for it? Perhaps its true what people say, 'you can't judge a book by its cover'. Better yet 'you can't think huge alien-like creatures will eat you, maybe they just lost something and need some help'. A strange but very nice feeling. I walk out, to find a very bright light in front of me.

A beautiful sunrise is laid before me. I sit down in the grass, my mind replaying memories of this event. Maybe I just had a few too many drinks, I'm making a mental note to just say 'no'. As always my friends have bailed, probably thinking I took off. Luckly, I don't live far from here. Now on my feet, I walk away from the house.

I make my way home, throwing off my shoes I throw myself down on the couch. I lay there, thoughts of that strange handsome man filling my mind. His silly but strangely sexy bow tie, this silly chin of his. The Doctor, will I ever see you again?


	3. Teddykins

I wake up by falling off the couch. Blankets are pulled from my head by my father, he smiles at me. He kisses my forehead, " morning buggy need some tea?". I smile back nodding at him. He helps me to my feet and I run upstairs. Taking a shower to wake myself. I grab a dress, and my favorite pair of boots. Black leather boots that reach all the way to my knees, three belts crossed up to the top of my boot.

After getting dressed, I run downstairs. My father sets my blue mug down in front of me. The smell of hot tea fills the house. Blue cup, a dark blue cup...reminds my of the Doctor's Tardis. I guess I stare too long because my father pokes my cheek. "Wake up buggy, time for work", he kisses my forehead. His blue green eyes staring into mine, "you were out late last night". I smile, chuckling as I think of the Doctor. His cute bow tie and his floppy hair. They just suit him. The adventure with the Mirtinon was interesting to say the least. A thrill I surely haven't ever felt before.

My dad kisses my cheek and leaves. I drink the last of my tea, and walk to the sink. I place my mug in the sink and look at the clock. I'm so late! Grabbing my jacket, I run out of the house. I'm so late for work! I run quick down the street and two blocks over. I run to the library, bumping into a man. I fall on my butt and look up to see an elderly man standing there. He smiles at me and extends his hand out for me.

I stand up, "thank you sir, so sorry for running into you". He smiles and says its no problem, that life is often too short to walk. He stares at me for a moment, his head turning to the side. I smile at him, and trying to ignore the odd feeling I get. He walks away and waves at me. I run inside to see my boss standing their, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Lily, you are so late. What's the excuse this time?", I bite my lip. I shake my head, saying it was just a late morning. There really is no real reason why I'm late...can't tell my boss that I broke into an abandoned mansion and had an adventure with a man I barely met. Well maybe I could, maybe then he would leave me alone and stop asking me to lunch everyday. He smiles at me, "well get to work Lily, maybe we can go to lunch?".

"Yeah sure maybe, I have a lot of books to sort so ya never know ", his smile fades a little and he walks away. I walk to the backroom and place my jacket in my locker. I grab my book cart and begin work. Reorganizing and resorting all books returned to the library, always such a pleasure. Sometimes I hide upstairs and lose myself in a good book.

After I do my work of course. I spend my lunches with my nose in a book. Is there any other way to spend them? I walk around saying hello to the other worker and people visiting the library. It's about lunch time now, I hear my boss asking where I've wandered off to. Luckily Helena asks him to lunch just in time. I peep my head out of my hiding spot and see them leaving. I don't see why he just doesn't ask Helena to lunch she's totally in love with him.

I take the elevator downstairs and walk to the back room. I leave my cart and walk out of the room. Bumping into someone once again! It's the elderly man from before. "I wonder, would you be able to help me with something?", he smiles at me but I get a strange feeling. But I'm here to help so I nod. He walks away beckoning me to follow him. He's just an old man, what could he possibly be up to?

He walks upstairs, he's quick for an elderly guy. I'm walking fast behind him, trying to keep up. He walks behind a bookcase and I find myself wondering where he's gone. I follow him and find myself in a strange place. It looks like a forest but has mechanical things too. Vines line the walls, the ground is flat. Trees and bushes everywhere. But buttons with bright lights line the trees. It looks so peculiar.

The old man stands in the middle of all this. His eyes still staring into mine. "My dear, could you help me with this?", he presses a button and he turns from an old man to something far worse. His eyes are sunken holes, his body is tall and so skinny. He looks as if someone had taken off his skin stretched his body then draped the skin back over. My eyes grow wide and goosebumps rise on my skin.

He flips a yellow switch and a bright light shines above me. My eyes burn with the light. Suddenly I feel a strange calming sensation and into my mind pops the Doctor. His silly bow tie and gorgeous chin. His floppy hair and frock coat, the Doctor. I shake my head, looking around I see shelves of books. What happened?

Wasn't I just somewhere else? A place with a mechanical forest. Very weird, but never mind that I should find the Doctor. I walk downstairs, David stares at me. A shocked look crosses his face. He quickly walks up to me grabbing my shoulders.

"Lily, where have you been"

"I was upstairs"

"You've been gone for six days!"

"No, I came this morning for work, remember I was late ?"

His eyes grow wide while he explains that that was six days ago. He goes on about how my father has been searching for me. How could I have been gone for six days? I was just in that forest for like five minutes. David hugs me close, he asks if I want him to call my father.

"I'll call him, thank you David. I'm sorry i disappeared", he hugs me again. I turn and walk out. I stop in the park and sit under a tree. I bring my knees to my chest, hugging my legs to my body. I can't help but think about the Doctor, perhaps he could explain it to me.

I hear footsteps coming close to me. Looking up, I see short black lace up boots. My eyes follow up the body, long legs lead up to a vest and frock coat. My eyes widen when I see a bow tie. I jump to my feet and wrap my arms around the Doctor's neck. Our bodies pressing so close, a blush spreads across his cheeks.

"Hello Doctor", my lips press quick against his. I run my tongue across his bottom lip, he gasps. My tongue slides in his mouth, he begins to kiss me back. The Doctor's hands fall to my hips. My eyes are closed, feeling his warm body against mine. Suddenly he grabs my shoulders and pulls me away from him.

My back hits the tree, I bite my lip. He stares at me, "why did you kiss me?". I move forward thinking of nothing more bit his deliciously soft lips against mine. "No wait, what happened to you?", I tilt my head wondering why he said that.

He points at my clothes, I look down. My clothes are torn and tattered. "Nothing, I just left work, my boss said I had been gone for six days, I have no idea what he was talking about. But forget about that, you should come to my house", I grab his hand and lead him to my house. I open the door and he grabs my face, the Doctor's lips hover over mine. He stares into my eyes.

"Tell me exactly what happened to you", I stare at him. After explaining exactly what happened, the Doctor looks at my eyes again. It's almost like he's studying me. I wrap my arms around him, "who are you?". I smile at him, my name finally falls from my lips. "Lily, the creature you think you saw is actually a shadow of something far bigger", I silence him placing my lips on his again. The Doctor's lips move against mine.

He pulls his lips from mine. My mind feels so clouded, my thoughts only surrounding him. This is crazy. I pull my lips from his, his breathing is heavy. "Something is wrong with me, Doctor", he looks at me. He stands up, when did we fall onto the couch? He nods agreeing with my statement. I stand up and walk to the kitchen.

I make some tea, this is how we deal with issues right? Or so that's what my dad would tell me. Speaking of him, where is he? The Doctor walks into the kitchen and leans against the doorway. "Lily, I feel drawn to you, but why?", my head spins. I grab the counter catching myself before I fall. He looks up at me, my eyes meet his.

"I need to lie down", my head still spins as I make my way up the stairs or should I say almost make my way up. I slip on a step but luckily the Doctor catches me. I point to my bedroom and he takes me inside. Pulling him down, I notice his lips are red and swollen from our kisses. I kiss his cheek, he moves to walk out."Please don't leave me", he cracks a small smile and whispers that he won't be far.

Doctor POV

Lily, she's just a bunch of trouble. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time. But yet here I am, watching her and waiting for her to wake. My fingers touch my lips, kiss swollen from her kisses. Why would I let her kiss me or better yet why did I kiss her back? It felt so right. As if I had to kiss her. Those green blue eyes staring at me, I've said no more companions and I will stick by my word.

But I suppose it wouldn't be bad to have a new companion, someone with a fresh mind. To travel with and see the world through their eyes again. Losing Amy, Rory, River, and Clara has been so hard. I could always visit Clara but she's busy living life with her husband and children. All these years I believed I could be happy again but I fear to lose again.

Tiny footsteps break me from my thoughts, I look up from the counter. Could she be awake so soon? I quietly walk upstairs, and into her room. Her eyes are closed, her breathing quiet. Did she fall asleep with that Teddy? I don't remember her grabbing it. I pull out my sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the teddy I sonic it. The eyes blink at me. I jump back but move closer.

A living Teddy! How strangely interesting, a smile crossed my face. I grab it and run downstairs. The Teddy stares at me. It's eyes wandering around the room, "hello Teddy, what are you doing here?". He looks at the stairs. The words that fall from his mouth run a chill through the room.

"Enjoying your gift, Doctor".

I'm sorry for the long absence. Life has not been kind, my mind has been elsewhere. Hopefully everyone enjoys this update. Let me know what you think:)


	4. Teddy?

Doctor POV

I squeeze the teddy. "Gift?", a chuckle falls from the teddy's mouth. "Obviously you mean Lily, what have you done to her?", I drop it as a piercing pain hits my palm. It stands, staring at me. Red eyes meet mine.

"Will you lose her as well? Like the others that have been lost to you. The Doctor destined to be forever cursed with loneliness", the eyes grow a strange purple color. I blink, what was I just doing? I hear the door open a man walks in and he stares at me.

"Doctor... is that you?", he walks towards me and pokes my chest. "Doctor it really is you", he smiles, hugging me tight. I stare at his face until it finally hits me, Rory. He looks around, " what are you doing in my house?". He eyebrow lifting at me.

"Rory! Rory, it's you! Amy where is Amy?", I hug him hard, crushing him in my arms. He hugs me back, asking what's going on. "Lily, needed to lie down, so I brought her home", Rory asks if she's okay. "Of course she is!", he smiles at me. He walks upstairs to look in on Lily. Minuted later he walks back down, "is Lily a friend of yours?". Rory stares at me, shaking his head.

"She's my daughter, Doctor" my eyes grow wide. How could this be true? Amy said before that she couldn't have any more children. River was the only child of my best friends. Something had happened in Demon's Run that kept her from having kids.

I've finally figured where this story is going! Look forward to new chapters Yay! Let me know what you think:)


	5. Answers

Doctor POV

"Your daughter? River is your daughter, your only daughter", he shakes his head. He tells me that something changed when they were touched by the angels. They were transported here, and months later found out that Amy was pregnant. "Where is Amy?", he looks out of the window.

"Amy is at work, Doctor. She'll be home soon", he turns around looking at me. "Lily is just like her you know. Amy disagrees as always, saying Lily is like me. Maybe you could tell us who she is more like?", he chuckles. Amy and Rory have another child. My eyes grow wide, realizing I've kissed both daughters of my best friends. Well I did marry River, with their permission of course. But it's been a long while since River and I have seen each other. Rory looks at me, clearly noticing my deep blush.

I hear footsteps upstairs. We look up, then look at each other. Lily walks downstairs, smiling at me. "Feeling better now?", she nods. She kisses Rory's cheek.

Lily POV

"Hello daddy when did you get home?", my dad smiles at me saying a few minutes ago. The Doctor looks from me to my dad and back again. "What's wrong Doctor?", he shakes his head mumbling nothing. I walk forward, and lean my head against his chest. "Please, tell me. What is it?", I hear a throat clear behind me. I turn to look at my dad. "What's wrong with you two?", my father is staring at the Doctor.

"How did you meet the Doctor, Lily?", I smile at him. Telling my father of our adventure with the Mirtinon and running into him at the park. " Lily where did you go? Your mother and I were so worried", I bite my lip.

"Well I followed an older man behind a bookshelf and he turned into this crazy looking thing and then I can't remember. I came back downstairs and David told me I hadn't been at work for six days. Then I went to the park, and the Doctor was there" my lips curl into a smile as I remember how I greeted my Doctor. No I mean, the Doctor. He couldn't be my Doctor. But maybe one day, he could be mine. No he is mine. No. Not mine. Yes mine.

My dad looks at the Doctor, motioning for him to follow him. They walk to the kitchen, what could they need to talk about. I slowly walk over to the door, standing to the side so they don't see my shadow under the door.

"Doctor, are you insane?!"

"I don't know what you mean"

"River...and Lily"

"What?"

"Both our daughters!"

"No, I wouldn't, Haven't. No"

River. My sister River. I never understood how she could look older but is still my parents daughter. I love my sister, but she hasn't been around in a long while. Not since I was little. My third birthday party, she popped by for an hour or so. Held me close and told me she loved me so much. She always looked different every time I saw her. Wait, what does the Doctor have with my sister. Does he know where she is? Would he show me my sister again?

I turn when I hear the front door open. My mother finally home from work. She smiles at me, "Oi! Get over here and give me a hug". I quickly walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Where have you been, Lily? We were so worried", I smile at her. My father and the Doctor walk out from the kitchen.

"Hello Pond"

Let me know what you think:)


	6. Conflicted

My mother stares at the Doctor, tears gathering in her eyes. She walks forward. She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight to her. The Doctor quickly wraps his arms around her too, a wide grin across his face. "Raggedy man", they stand there hugging for a few minutes. My dad pulls me into the kitchen, he brings out the first aid kit. He pats the island, I climb up to sit. This isn't your ordinary first aid kit. My father's kit is huge! His very own mini hospital.

He shoves a thermometer under my tongue, and starts checking all my vitals. I frown at him, "eres nutin wong wit e". He smiles, saying he's just checking. My mother walks in with the Doctor. Thermometer beeps, he pulls it from my lips. A smile forms on my lips as my eyes meet the Doctors. A need for him grows in my body. He bites his lips as if he feels it as well.

My parents stare at us. My mother's eyes grow wide and my father turns towards the sitting room. "We'll be right back", my father says before ushering my mother through the kitchen doors.

The Doctor walks over to me, standing in front of me. I look down at my feet, contemplating if it would be easier to just jump down rather than climb down. "Lily Williams", I look up at the Doctor. I reach forward pulling him to me, he looks at me. His eyes staring into mine, I wrap my legs around his waist. His body presses against mine, "Lily...your parents".

I kiss his lips, The Doctor's hands caress my sides. His tongue slides into my mouth, I gasp at the sudden intrusion. My fingers grasp his jacket, our kisses growing more demanding. Our tongues battling for dominance, I give in. Letting him take over, his tongue mapping the inside of my mouth. I can't help the small moans in my throat, but he's quick to swallow them down.

We break for air after a few minutes, his lips move down my neck. My hands fist his hair gently, as he trails kisses down my neck. When he pulls away, I take a deep breath. I haven't ever wanted someone as badly as I want him. I need him. The Doctor's eyes stare into mine, "Lily Pond".

"My Doctor", he smiles at me. I adjust his bow tie as he runs his fingers through his hair. We part as my parents walk back in. My mother stands with her hands on her hips, my father has his arms crossed. Neither are good.

"Please go change Lily", I hear her words but my body hesitates to move. Her eyebrow lifts and I basically run. Jumping off the counter, I sprint upstairs.

Doctor POV

"It's not as bad as the might have looked", Amy stares at me. Her nostrils flare as she stalks towards me. Rory leans against the fridge, he looks not so happy. Amy's finger pokes at my chest.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't be with both our daughters! Did you fall out of the Tardis lately? Bopped your bow tie a few too many times?", as she continues with her yelling, I'm trying to think of a good answer. River and Lily, I couldn't possibly have both. Even though River was lost to me quite a long while ago, would it be such a horrible thing to be with her little sister. If she were here, that would've resulted in a slap. But happiness was always what we wanted for each other, if anything happened to the other.

"Amy. Rory, I can't exactly explain our attraction. It's not like this is what brought me here. The Tardis has kept bringing me here lately. Getting crazy readings, like something wants me here. Meeting Lily just happened. I didn't even know she was your daughter til today", Amy squints at me. Rory huffs, he's barely said anything. Amy throws up her hands, asking what I mean. Rory's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head.

"Wait what I meant to say was that I didn't ask..uh well she didn't say", Amy grabs my jacket lapels. She pulls me closer to her. Her voice is shrill with her next question.

"Has she seen or been in the Tardis?"

Promised updates to all stories and I'm almost done with all! Thank you for being patient:) please let me know what you think. Reviews make me so happy! Favorites, follows are always appreciated. Thank you


	7. Slipped

I look at Amy, " I"m not sure. She might have gone inside but I wasn't there. I was looking around the mansion. Had to figure what the Mirtinon needed, well wanted". Lily didn't say anything about going inside of the Tardis. It was the safest place so not the worst choice.

"Rory already told me about the Mirtinon, thank you for keeping her safe", her eyes are filled with concern but she stays strong. Amelia Pond, my best friend, is afraid. "Doctor, what happened to River?", I don't know whether to lie or to tell the truth. The Doctor always lies, rule number one. But she and Rory mean the world to me.

"Amy, Rory, River...she...River sacrificed herself. She saved so many people, you know how she was. Strong minded just like you. Oh Amy, I never meant for this or that to happen. I was going to sacrifice myself another version of myself but she handcuffed me to a pipe, taking my place", a small smile forms on her lips as she remembers cuffing me to the the thing in the hall. Tears run down Amy's cheeks, Rory looks away.

"You should know that a copy of her consciousness is saved in The Library. If you ever wanted, I'd take you there. Of course there is a infestation of Vashta Nerada. But we can worry about that later", Amy nods. All I've said and neither of them have said a word. Perhaps I should just leave and never come back.

This is the first time in years that I've seen them and I break their hearts. Amy and Rory wipe their faces, as footsteps approach the kitchen. Lily walks in. She looks around, "what's going on?". Her eyes meet mine. "Why is everybody so sad?", she walks to Amy. Amy wraps her arms around Lily.

"Doctor, please leave", she won't look at me. There's no reason to fight it. River died because of me. I can't have Lily dying because of me too. To take both daughters from them would be horrible. My heart breaks as I turn, walking out of their house.

Lily POV

"Why would you do that. He loves you both and you just kick him out"

"Lily, did you go into the Tardis?"

"I walked in, but only for a few minutes"

"Lily I don't want you to go near him"

"I need him"

"Oi! I mean it. You're my daughter, you listen"

Her eyes are filled with tears, she grabs my shoulders. I shake my head, how can they do this? My father looks at me as my mother walks away. I don't know what to do. My brain is saying to listen to her but my heart is telling me to go to him. A knock pulls me from my thoughts.

My teddy...how did he get outside? Doctor...My Doctor...I turn and walk outside. "Lily Lily stop!", I hear them calling me but I can't stop walking. I pick up my teddy and run to the park. I look around but I don't see him, where is he?

"Doctor! Doctor!", I look around for him. My head feels clouded. Please Doctor come to me, where are you? It starts to rain, but I keep walking. Hours pass but I still can't find him. My feet ache, my teddy falls from my hands. I drop to my knees.

Tears fall from my eyes. Something touches my hand, I look up to see my teddy. Ugh I must be really exhausted, hallucinations wow. He glows purple, a calming sensation runs through my body. My eyelids feel heavy, Doctor where are you?

I wake to a strange whirring sound, it sounds familiar. Rubbing my eyes, I look around. Why am I laying in grass? I sit up, I'm sitting in a field. "Why are you doing this? We need to go somewhere else! They don't want us here", the slamming of what sounds like a door brings me to my feet. Down the hill sits the Tardis, I run down the hill.

"Doctor, Doctor Please", he asks who's there. I smile, "Lily Pond". The door swings open, his eyes are red and a little puffy. He's been crying. My poor poor Doctor, "you didn't deserve that, you know". He frowns at me asking how would I know. " I heard the whole thing. Well most of it, I'm sorry that you feel responsible but it was her decision. She chose to help you, to sacrifice herself for you. The man she loved", he places his hand across his mouth.

Tears fall down his cheeks, I wrap my arms around him. "Doctor, not everyone is perfect. You weren't to blame, sometimes things just happen. She wanted you to live on, to help whomever you possibly could. River used to tell me stories of a man in a blue box. A man that traveled and helped save planets. Of course the man wasn't perfect but neither is the world", I hold him close to me. His arms wrap around me.

"You give beings something amazing", the Doctor pulls back, asking what he gives them. I lift my head to look him in the eyes, "Hope, Doctor".


	8. Thanks

The Doctor hugs me tight. "Come", he takes my hand and pulls me into the Tardis. I look around taking it all in. It's beautiful, just amazing. He smiles at me, his tears have dried. "What do you think?", I smile at him. Should I tell him this isn't my first time being in here? No that might ruin the moment, but I don't usually lie. I've seen it once before I say, with a small smirk.

A big grin spreads across his face, I thought you had he says. "Doctor", he turns, looking at me. "Can we visit River?", he takes a few seconds to answer. But agrees. He says we have a couple people to pick up first. "My parents?", he smiles saying yes. I watch as he presses buttons and pulls a lever. The tardis sounds, I look up and see the top area moving.

I can't help the smile on my face. Its just as wonderful as River had told me. Every detail being the same as she had told me. The Doctor watches me as I look around. Just loving the feeling of being here with him. I feel complete, like a void has been filled. "Ready?", I nod quickly as he hits one button.

My parents slowly appear, I stare at the Doctor. "Doctor, this is amazing", my mother looks around. She mumbles that it's changed. My father walks over to the Doctor whispering something into his ear. They talk amongst themselves. I walk over to my mother. "Why didn't you tell me about the Doctor?", her eyes meet mine. She says it was too hard when they lost him. "How did you lose him?, she looks at my dad.

"Your father had been touched by a weeping angel, I couldn't be without him", River mentioned these weeping angels. I had never to think so much on what stories she had told me. But they're true. "Lily, I had to take a chance. I didn't know if I would end up with your father when the angel touched me but I had to try. When it did, I found your father", she smiles. "I gave up my best friend, but it was worth it", her fingers touch my cheek. "I got you", she hugs me close.

I hug her back. Both my parents seem to have forgiven me for leaving earlier. "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have just left like that. I don't know what came over me", she nods at me. Whispering that it's okay. My father walks over and hugs me. He asks why I ran off and didn't listen. It would be strange to say my teddy told me to. But it didn't, right? I just felt like leaving. Teddy can't tell me what to do. He's a stuffed bear. Nothing more. Right?

Doctor POV

I watch as Lily makes up with Amy. Listening to Amy tell her what happened. Rory walks over to me, "Doctor there's something strange going on". I tell him I know that I have my suspicions . Something odd taking over Lily, she doesn't seem to have any recollection of events sometimes. How did she find me? "She didn't listen. It was as if she couldn't here. She left, was gone for hours Doctor. We looked everywhere for her. No trace. Nothing. Then all of a sudden you show up and she's with you. Honestly I'm glad she is with you instead of off somewhere dangerous", he stops after he says dangerous. Thinking back on his words. "Well you know what I mean, Doctor. She just picked up her teddy and left", I look back at Lily.

"Teddy...the one from her bedroom?", Rory nods, saying she's had it forever. "Soon enough Rory, but first a surprise", he thanks me and walks over to Lily. Amy comes over, leaning on the console. "I know you don't want her around me", her eyes are watery but she doesn't say much. She looks back at Lily. Then turns, her eyes meet mine.

"Rory suspects something is wrong with her. Doctor I wasn't able to have any more children. But I had her, and just look at her...she's perfect", Amy looks up at me. "Doctor, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that", I open my arms and she hugs me.

"She's your daughter. I understand your concern. Have trust in me", she smiles at me. She has an eye for adventure she says. The Tardis stops at this moment, all eyes meet mine. "Lily, we're here", a wide grin spreads across her face. She runs to the door, asking to open it. I walk over, "go ahead". Lily opens the door, poking her head out.

Amy and Rory walk over, Rory steps out with Lily. "I trust you Doctor, always have always will", she hugs me tight. I kiss her forehead, whispering let's go. We walk out, Lily and Rory are looking around. Lily turns around, smiling at me. What now Doctor she asks.

"Count the shadows...let's find River", with a smile on my face. Amy and Rory back at my side. Joined by their daughter, whom I can't seem to figure out. I walk to a door, "Come along Ponds".

I'm ao sorry for the long wait. I've just not been very inspired. But I got it and will be updating more frequently. So yay good news! Next chapter The Ponds are reunited with River...in a way:) thank you for all the love you've given this story


	9. Reunion

Lily POV

I've never seen so many books. My parents stay close, walking at my sides. The Doctor gently laces his fingers with mine, pulling me back. "Lily, have you counted the shadows?", I smile at him. I look around and count the shadows. Four I say. He chuckles, returning my smile. "Keep counting, every so often", I lean in to kiss his lips. But he pulls back, noticing my parents are watching us. "Let's go", he walks away.

My parents turn around going back to walking. I pull his hand, pressing my lips to his. He releases a small whimper in his throat. His other hand moves to the back of my neck. "Four shadows Doctor", before my mother turns we pull away from each other. His cheeks are flushed. I walk over to my father, he pulls me close. We walk down the hall, I turn my head. My mother and the Doctor are talking.

I gasp as I look outside a window, "We're on a planet!". An actual planet. I can't help my squeals of joy, feeling like a child. My father stares out of the window, whispering that he's missed this. I turn, "I'm sure he's missed your adventures too". He smiles at me. "Doctor this is amazing...truly magnificent", the Doctor and my mother walk over.

The Doctor points at a moon, "that moon is actually an antiviral subroutine. Known as the Doctor Moon". My mother looks around, then asks exactly how many books there are. "Every book ever written" he says all this with a wide smile on his face. "And there's back up copies in the core! Just in case the books got ruined. But you know you have a better chance of being eaten before ruining a book here", he chuckles. My eyes grow wide with his words.

"Eaten, Doctor?", my parents stare at him. His eyes wander around and he makes a face. Vashta Nerada, he says. My mother stares at him, he gives her a boyish smile. I turn asking the Doctor what they are. He explains what they are. All eyes meet mine, "oh no Lily, go to the Tardis". I shake my head saying I'm as much on this adventure as the three of them. Both my parents turn, staring at the Doctor.

"Lily perhaps it would be best-", I raise an eyebrow at the Doctor. I walk up to him, poking his bow tie. You said we were going on adventure I'm not staying in there while you all have the adventure without me, I tell him. "Fine, better make the best, let's see what we're up against", he starts to walk but stops. He turns around, "how many shadows?". I count, 1-2-3-4-5. I turn looking at him saying five. "Run", he grabs my hand.

We take off down the hallway, making our way to another area. "Doctor, why were there five shadows?", he catches his breath. The Doctor turns, his eyes searching around the room. He goes on about shadows and the Vashta Nerada. Taking forms of shadows and eating people. "Oh great", my father huffs but his face reads excitement. It seems my parents needed this adventure. The Doctor walks towards an odd looking statue. The top looks like an egg white.

He pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "Hopefully we can see River and leave quickly", he points it at the egg thing. "How many shadows?", I count the shadows 1-2-3-4. I tell him only four. He huffs, walking away. "Amy, Rory downstairs there is a switch. Turn it on. You'll see a big purple button", a wide smile crosses my mother's lips. She pulls my father down the hall. "Don't forget the shadows!", they say they'll keep counting.

Doctor POV

Lily. What is she? I watch as she walks around taking in all our surroundings. She runs her fingertips across the shelves. Rory and I have our doubts. Amy adores her. Nothing seems strange about her. Except that Teddy. "Lily, tell me about your teddy?", she giggles at me.

"Doctor we could be eaten and you wanna talk about my teddy?" I nod. Lilly's eyes meet mine, she walks forward. Her feet moving until she stands in front of me. "Mother says he was given to her the day I was born. I've had him for as long as I can remember. Always with me", her eyes focus on my bow tie as the words fall from her lips. I push back a few stray stands of hair from her face, she looks up. "Is there something wrong Doctor?", I smile. Shaking my head at her, Amy and Rory walk back into the room.

"Switch is on Doctor", I walk down the hall, calling for my Ponds. She makes me feel so strange. I must figure what the teddy is. We make our way to the basement area. Rory and Lily look around watching for shadows. I hear them counting quietly to each other. Amy walks over to me, "Doctor, you asked what Rory and I thought of Lily. But what do you think of her?".

I squat down, pulling at a metal door. It open to reveal wires, I sonic them. Changing settings, "she's interesting". Amy asks what else. "Well I haven't know her very long. But she's determined, caring, beautiful. When we get to the Tardis I need you to tell me who gave you that teddy", her eyes glance back at Lily. "Fixed!", I flip one more switch.

"Hello Sweetie", I turn to see River standing behind Amy. Her hair is still curling, never stopping. On her face she wears a smirk. "You've finally brought my parents to visit. And your new companion?", Amy and Rory stare. Lily walks forward, tears build up in her eyes.

"Hello sister", River pulls Lily into her arms. I smile, why didn't I do this before. Well I couldn't find them...maybe that's the best excuse. If it hadn't been for Lily, I wouldn't have found them so easily. But look at them now so happy. Reuniting the Ponds.


	10. Facts

River hugs Lily tight. A grin spreads across her face as her eyes meet mine. She releases Lily, pulling her shocked parents into her arms next. Lily walks over to stand at my side. "Did you miss her Doctor?", I nod. Why deny it. Amy and Rory talk to River, asking where she's been. I turn my attention to Lily. She stands still, her eyes locked on the reunion before her.

"Lily", she turns. Her blue green eyes staring into mine. "Did you miss her?", she turns looking at River. She nods as River makes her way to me. Her arms encircling my neck. "Hello River", my arms wrap around her. She presses her lips to my cheek. Saying she's missed me.

Lily POV

My mother beckons me to her. I walk over to her, "why don't you go check the Tardis? Take a little walk, but count the shadows". I nod, silently thanking her for letting me leave. I walk away down the hallway. Making my way to the Tardis. I have no reason to be jealous. River was with him first, she was his wife. Our feelings haven't even been spoken of. We've only acted on whims.

I've never felt so strange. Why do I feel this twinge in my heart? A hurting inside of me. I'm just being crazy. He loves River. Stop being a child. Jealous because someone got something you though you wanted. Ugh why must this happen to me. So much confusion. A sound behind me makes me stop.

Footsteps sound behind me. "No need to be jealous", I turn around. An old man stands at the end of the hallway. He walks forward. "Do you remember me?", I tilt my head up. I've seen him before. But where? Where have I seen this old man? Somewhere. Somewhere...work...the library. My eyes grow wide.

"I ran into you at the library. Before I disappeared for those days", he chuckles. I watch as he walks around me. "Who are you? What do you want?" He smiles at me. His fingers reach up, gliding against my cheek. I want to pull away but something tells me not to.

"It's not what I want. But more of what your mother wanted. A woman who couldn't have any more children in a supposed loveless marriage. All she ever wanted was another child. When the Doctor helped fix their marriage, he made it easier", I stare at him, asking what he means. "I've never heard someone wish so hard for a baby. I had been following your parents for awhile before I gave them a gift", he walks away. I follow him, wanting to hear more.

"Your father came first. Flashing out of nowhere. He found his way to a bench, tears stained his cheeks. But I knew your mother would follow soon. Their love was so strong. When she arrived, I bumped into her. My hand touching her stomach. Her eyes met mine and in that instant I knew you were to be born", I swallow hard. It was you who made me I ask him.

"You were meant to be theirs. A woman had taken you away from them. She had hoped that when River failed, you would rise to her potential. Killing the Doctor. But when your mother killed that woman, I took you. A tiny little being you were. But I knew you would find your way back to them", he turns quickly and grabs my shoulders.

"Have you realized how truly unique you are?", I shake my head. "I gave your parents a perfect daughter. I watched as you grew inside your mother's womb. She would speak to you, saying the sweetest things to you. I gave her the teddy when you were about to be born. That way you would always be protected. He would influence you to be good", he holds my hand. We continue to walk. Are his words true? This is what really happened. This is why I'm here.

"Yes Lily. My words are true. Your sister knew of this. She caught me once watching you at a park. River listened to my reasons and in the end thanked me for giving them another chance. There was only one thing that she wanted", he turns. Our eyes meet. "She didn't want her Doctor to be alone. She wanted him to be happy again. To feel love. Asked if I could help you find him one day. River filled your head with stories of him and I helped to open your heart", I look down. Guilt fills my head as I realize she did this for both he and I.

Fingers pull my chin up. "We influenced your decisions in the past. But now it is time that you decide your future. River is dead and I am fading. Soon I will not exist. But you will live on. My most perfect little being", tears spill down my cheeks. He and River are the only people that know my truth. "Forgive me for leaving. But I must. You may keep the teddy, think of me when you look upon him.

His lips press against my forehead. My hands grasp his. "Thank you. Thank you for everything", he places a small box into my hand. This will tell your story he says. I smile at him, kissing his cheek. Don't forget he says before fading away.

I whisper goodbye. "Lily. Lily?", the Doctor walks over to me. "What were you doing?", I smile. Handing him the small box. "What's this tiny box?", he squints at me.

"You wanted to know what I am...the answer is inside that box Doctor"

Wow...I have not updated in a very long time. Hopefully this makes up for it. Let me know what you think:-)


	11. Author's Note

I am currently rewriting this story. It's taken me a bit to get back to my writing. But I know where I want this story to be and it's not there yet. If you liked this story, thank you so much. It won't be changing much, but I just want to clarify some things. Fixing some issues I've found. Thank you!


End file.
